Feed the Flames- Prolouge
by Swiftytheghost
Summary: This is NOT EXACTLY BASED OFF OF WARRIORS. In some ways, it is kinda similar. so please. no commetns that it is nothing like warriors, because trust me, i know.


Pysuma bounded across the grass. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she bolted away from all her kingdom. Noises of hate and anger filled her huge city. She had to get away. But to where? The question was big in her mind. She felt her paws skid across the dirty mud covered floor, and she started to slide. Her paws mashed into the clay-like substance, as her whole area that she was running in turned into a slip and slide. Her tail lashed, as she tried to balance. Her eyes were filled with fear, as she begged herself to keep her claws in. She was a reaper cat- a master of shadows, gatekeeper of souls. When her claws unsheathed, they were purple flames So far, she only knew one thing- she was running away from a crowd of cats that overthrew her.

Yes, she was a cat. And a reaper cat is symbolized by the pattern on its check; a kind of swirl design made by Titan. Reaper cats are assassins that worked for Titan, and the more he got, the more death. All reaper cats are different (other than their mark, which they are born with.) they each have a different kind of fur pattern – ginger colored reapers were completely soulless at birth, cream ones where the best fighters. The whites were always getting distracted; falling in love, and ending up dying. The brown ones have claws of steel. They can slice through anything. But the black ones, those are the rarest. Those are the ones that blend in with the shadows, and they can strike like a cobra. They aren't the fastest, which kind of helps with the stealthiness. They can ignite their claws in flames. And they are the most powerful of all the reapers. Titan loves these kinds. But there have ever only been 7, not including Pysuma. She was probably the last and only one left of her kind.

Trying to get past a small hill, she hid behind a rock to catch her breath. It was never easy being a reaper cat- that's why you have a partner soul assigned to you. They help you when you're in trouble. Pysuma's soul was Night- black tom with the creepiest yellow eyes, and white fur from muzzle down to tail tip. Night sent Revor to kill Pysuma. He started a riot, and now the where all hunting her down. But she was forbidden from falling in love, and she had broken Titan's only rule.

Licking her paws, she stretched, and flicked her tail. "Night, I need your help. Where can we go that's safe? Surely not home- Ethan and everyone else will be waiting for me there." Her ears flicked, listening for anyone else.

"No, not there…. The Byzekur might not be so willing to let you in, either… you tried to kill-" Night started.

"And succeeded!" Pysuma finished. Her ears and head pointed behind the rock. Her tail slashed the air, waving back and forth.

"Yes, and succeeded. But you killed Esmarath, so, I don't think they like you so much…" He sat in thought, his thin wispy body barely making an appearance in the earth.

"Hm…what about Kianya?" She asked. Night nodded.

"Yes, that could work…." He rubbed his paw underneath his chin. He crowd of cats got closer. Pysuma started to feel her heart beat faster. Her claws were itching to unsheathe, but she struggled to keep them under control. Her teeth grinded, as she heard Night mutter something. "Well, I'm not helping you here. I'm done." He hissed his anger, when he saw Revor leading everyone. His pelt blending in the background, Night was gone.

Pysuma was about to reply, when a blue-grey tom pinned her down. I GOT HER! COME QUICKLY!" He screamed. Pysuma struggled. But she wasn't going to unsheathe her claws. A coupe of other cats came over, and helped pin her down as well, and they all snarled at her. "Good job, Isaacrai" A black tom with grey eyes replied. Revor stepped up.

"Pysuma. You must be punished for all the sins you have committed in our city." He hissed.

"Revor, please listen to me. I'm innocent! Night poisoned your mind!" She yelped. Her paws where held down, with two cats on each. Her legs where all spread out, and Isaacrai's paw was still on her chest, the other on her neck.

"Well. I don't believe you. You're a scumbag- never meant to be born. Your father died because of you!" He laughed. Pysuma snarled. NOBODY ever said that about her father- he was the king! No one ever blame it on her- his death was not her fault! Her claws unsheathed, and as she tried to attack Revor, the other cats came over and helped hold her down. Water was splashed onto her paws, and she yowled in pain. Her paws started to shrivel to dust, and she started to cry. She looked at Revor. "Why?"

"Your times up." He snarled, and everything went black.


End file.
